The machine-to-machine (M2M) communication network is composed of M2M nodes and a bearer network. The M2M nodes communicate with each other through the bearer network, and one M2M node contains at least one application or one common service entity. The M2M nodes can be divided into the following three types according to different functions:
an application node: which must have at least one application and does not contain a common service entity (CSE);
an intermediate node: which must have at least one common service entity and may have at least one application;
a basis node: which must have at least one common service entity and at least one application.
As shown in FIG. 1, the communication among the M2M applications is achieved through the interaction among the common service entities (CSEs), the M2M application is connected to the CSE through an X interface, and the CSEs communicate with each other through a Y interface. The premise of the communication among the M2M applications is that the M2M applications first need to be registered in the local CSE, and then the interaction among the M2M applications can just be achieved through the communication between the CSEs.
In the traditional M2M service, it is always a single application to perform communication, for example, in the smart meter service managed by the power grid corporation, it is only required that the application in the smart meter of the terminal interacts with the application in the server managed by the power grid corporation. However, with the expansion of the M2M service, the interaction might be required among different applications, for example, the intelligent home appliances, except enjoying the online fault diagnosis maintenance service of the intelligent home appliances provided by the intelligent appliance company, further can enjoy the online movie service provided by other audio video service providers.
In the implementation process of the multi-application interaction, different applications may belong to different service providers, and generally the M2M applications are directly registered to the local CSE (corresponding to one service provider) and managed by the local CSE, therefore, in order to support the M2M applications to interact with multiple applications, a new resource management method of the M2M applications is required.